


Tags

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Love, PFL, Project Freelancer, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: Grey wanted to have a good birthday. But that didn't happen this year.
Relationships: Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Tags

Grey had been apart of the Freelancer Project for several months now, and even so she still felt disconnected with everyone around her. 

Maybe it's because she was related to the Director as a niece. Maybe it's because she easily fought her way to be #3 on the Leaderboard. Maybe it's because she just didn't _fit_ right with everyone. She was weird and unique. 

August 23rd was the date. It was her 22nd birthday as she went about her daily routine of Advanced Basic, gun training, hand to hand combat, and mission debriefings. She had her usual meeting with the Director since it was a Thursday and it ended with: 

"Oh, it's your birthday, isn't it?" The Counselor interjected after the Director called the meeting to an end. 

She gulped with a nod, him being the first one to recognize it. "Yes Sir, it is." 

The Director chuckled from his desk. "You and Cathy are three days apart, what coincidence." Cathy was her mother, the Director's older sibling. 

"Well, happy birthday Agent. I can request the chefs to make a cake if you'd like." The Counselor offered. He was the nicer one of the two. 

"No thank you Sir, it's not necessary." She stood and with a head nod of acknowledgement to the Director, left the office. She hid a tear in her eye. 

Agent Nevada wasn't easy to offend, but this was an exception. Her family always made big deals about birthdays, and since she was an only child, often gave her a lot of attention. And that's not to say that Grey was an attention whore, but it was nice to have the spotlight on her for one day. 

She made her way to the rec room where Agents York and North were playing a game of Billiards, their AI counterparts cheering them on. 

'With my calculations, Agent York, your best choice is to-'   
  
"D, I don't need help." York defended as he tried to pocket the 9 ball. And failed terribly. North laughed as he prepared for his turn. 

"Don't be afraid to admit that you need Delta's help." Theta was perched on North's shoulder as he shot at the 5, pocketing it with ease. "Thanks buddy." 

"North, that's cheating." York grimaced as North aligned his next shot. Grey sat nearby, but on the lower level of the rec area, staring out the windows at space. 

"...you could ask Nev to play." Grey's ears perked up upon hearing her call sign by the young AI of Theta. She turned around to see what he was referring to. 

"Grey, do you wanna take my place?" York teased lightly, ready to pass off the pool cue to her. She stared at him with emotionless eyes. 

"Not....necessarily...." She was puzzled. Why would she get involved? 

"I challenge you." North spoke with fire in his tone, pointing his cue at Grey. She shook her head. 

"No thanks." She got up and walked out of the rec room. Clearly that was a bad place to go to sit and sulk. 

It was late afternoon - well, the clocks say it's afternoon on the Mother of Invention. There wasn't much more to do since training was done in the morning. She went to go grab a fruit in the dining hall. 

"Hey #3," Grey heard from behind and turned to see Agent Carolina in the flesh, looking rather sweaty. Grey smiled slightly and grabbed an apple. 

"Fine I guess, I assume you just got done training?" Carolina was a machine when it came to keeping her routine. Carolina grabbed two bananas from the display. 

"Yep, trained with Maine. Wash watched from the mezzanine." She shook her head. "He's a brute alright..." She peeled her banana and started to eat it, leaning against the counter. 

"Yeah...I'm not ready to train with him..." Grey mumbled quietly before taking a bite into the red apple. 

"Not yet rookie, maybe in a year." Carolina patted her shoulder once before heading off to her room. Grey sighed, took her snack and went back to a rather lonely part of the ship. 

It was up near the brig, but in a less populated area. She came here for the view of space that was obsolete of noise from her 'friends'. Were they even friends at this point? 

She sat, not even eating her apple and sulked. Space didn't even bring her comfort when she was this down, and it had been awhile since she's felt like this. 

About a half hour went by when she heard footsteps approach her location. Grey sniffled, hiding back tears as she straightened her back. "Hey there Grey." It was a soft and gentle voice as the steps came to a halt a few feet away from her. She looked up to see Agent Washington - David, to her at least. 

"Uhm....hey David..." She croaked out, her cheeks slightly red from crying silently to herself. "What are you....what're you doing here?" It was rare for anyone to come to her 'perch' unless invited. 

"A little birdie told me it was your birthday." Wash took a seat next to Grey on the ground and pulled out a box from his sweatpants pocket. It was a small, black, square shaped box with a yellow ribbon tied around it. He passed it off to her, and Grey fumbled with it in her hand. "Hey, be gentle." He teased lightly. 

"Why....what?" Grey was appreciative that someone remembered her birthday. But she also didn't expect it to be her _crush_. She held the box lightly in her hands as per Wash's suggestion, taking a mental image before unwrapping the neatly tied bow. 

"I'm not sure if you'll like them or not..." Wash began defending himself, knowing Grey was a rather picky person when it came to personal belongings and trinkets. She opened the box and pulled out a set of dog tags. She hadn't been given hers yet. 

"What....?" She dropped the box and held the stainless steel tags in her fingers. It finally felt real to her. 

"The Director accidentally put those in my mailbox. Or, someone who works on Admin. I made a few touches to them and...added some stuff." There were a couple tags on the chain. Some of them were tags from the other freelancers. Grey's tags specifically had a purple streak to them to match her armor highlight. 

Grey's eyes went from dark clouds to rays of sunlight. "David....thank you...." She hugged him tightly, the box falling out of her lap. He wrapped his arms around her frame, his stubble ridden chin resting on her shoulder. 

"You're welcome Grey." David returned the embrace, rubbing her back gently. They hugged for what felt like 20 minutes before Grey let go, choosing to put her tags on. They rested on her chest, the cold metal sending shivers and making her hand stand up as it sat on her skin. "They look good on you." 

Grey beamed, feeling more official to be apart of this elite team. "T-Thanks," She stammered, not used to compliments, especially from her crush. She blushed from her stutter. She used to stutter a lot as a kid from minor social anxiety, but she had gotten to the point in no longer doing so. This was embarrassing. 

"Your stutter is cute." Wash kept flirting lightly with Grey as she just blushed and stuttered more. Eventually, the Director called all agents to the training room for a briefing. 

"Guess you better flaunt your new tags." Wash spoke, helping Nevada stand up. She pocketed the box, wanting to keep it as a souvenir. 

"I will indeed," She smiled, following Wash back to the training floor. She supposed it wasn't a bad birthday after all. 


End file.
